Tsukai Hebi
Tsukai Hebi (ヘビ使い Hebi Tsukai), also known by his alias Kobra '(コブラ ''Kobura), is a Villain and a member of Colubrid Lair. He is heavily associated with fellow Villain, Kagaku Kenkyu, who he loyally serves as his bodyguard. Appearance While his suit generally hides his body, Tsukai is known to possess pale skin, black eyes, and is completely bald. His costume consists of a blue, military uniform, with a helmet and silver faceplate. The faceplate is removable for when Tsukai wishes to utilize his Quirk. Personality Tsukai is very quiet and soft-spoken. While he'll voice his opinions, he only does it when necessary and despises speaking out of turn. He displays fierce loyalty to Kagaku Kenkyu, despite his leader not demonstrating the same courtesy, willing to kill anyone who threatens him, and viewing his work as highly important. He is described as having an air of intimidation, even giving Yakedo, a well known and experienced Villain, great discomfort. Abilities '''Poison Immunity: Tsukai was not initially immune to his own Quirk's toxin, and needed to inject himself with small doses over time in order to gain an immunity to it. This also grants him immunity to most other snake venoms, as well as a higher tolerance for other types of poison. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tsukai is also a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, specializing in grabs and takedowns, on top of various other forms of martial arts. His particular style is very fluidic, relying on quick jabs to vital areas so that his opponents don't have time to react. He also possesses vast knowledge of the human body and is able to instinctively pick out pressure points in order prevent his targets from even moving. He was able to overwhelm Griselle using primarily hand-to-hand combat in their last battle. Marksmanship: Tsukai also possesses at least some skill in basic firearms. He's capable of accurately firing warning shots towards targets, and well as hit targets in non-vital areas intentionally. His accuracy is also great with throwing objects, able to almost killed Griselle with a needle from her that he caught and flick it back to her with expert accuracy, which would have killed her if she hadn't dodged. He also managed to throw an EMP disk onto Griselle from behind, then when Griselle threw it back at him, he caught and flicked it back onto her helmet in a single fluid motion. Overall Abilities: Tsukai is a veteran Villain who has taken down numerous Heroes in the past. Despite his somewhat inefficient Quirk, with just the knowledge gleaned from Kagaku, Tsukai is able to dexterously and easily defeat several low-level Pros at once. He managed to almost kill Griselle on two separate occasions, with in their latter fight he almost broke her spirit. Quirk Snake Fangs (蛇の牙 Hebi no Kiba): Tsukai's Quirk gives his two snake-like, retractable fangs. Upon biting a target, his fangs inject them with a paralytic toxin kept within a gland in the back of his throat. The toxin is fast-acting, paralyzing a fully grown adult within seconds and even slowing down the movements of physically powerful individuals before the full effects activate in less than two minutes. However, Tsukai's fangs are still made of the same material that make up his other teeth, with his Quirk not granting him any additional jaw strength. Therefore, he cannot bite into dense objects. Stats Equipment Pistol: Tsukai carries around a pistol as his standard sidearm. From it he can fire regular bullets, as well as specialized darts that contain his venom. Infrared Visor: Tsukai's mask is capable of seeing in infrared. This allows him to see his opponents before they're in the same room, as long as they give off heat, allowing him to track opponents like a snake. His infrared vision can be turned on or off depending on necessity. Anti-Venom: In case of emergencies, Tsukai always carries around a vial of his poison's anti-venom in order to cure an ally should his Quirk be used against them. EMP Disk: In preparation for his battle against Griselle, Kagaku gave him a small disk capable of shorting out all technology in a localized area, only around the size of a person. This effects of this EMP only lasts for about an hour, but Tsukai can do a lot of damage in that time. Relationships Kagaku Kenkyu Tsukai loyally served Kagaku as his bodyguard, always staying near his person unless instructed otherwise. He followed every single one of Kagaku's orders to the letter, who likewise trusted in his skill. Their relationship is more professional than anything else, but Tsukai will still take any insults to Kagaku personally. Yakedo stated that Tsukai was Kagaku's favorite bodyguard when confronting Griselle. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *Zenji Kaisei, Griselle Hideaki, and Mirai Kaisei vs Kobra and The Professor's Subordinates *The Professor Hideout Raid **Griselle Hideaki vs Kobra Trivia * Tsukai's appearance is based off of Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe. * He is a C-Rank Villain. ** Despite his skill level, his overall low threat level, as he's simply a bodyguard, and his lack of importance to the infrastructure of Colubrid Lair, grants him this rank. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains